


藤梦|神创神创世的日日夜夜

by Gigot



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M, 茹盖, 藤梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigot/pseuds/Gigot
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu
Kudos: 8





	藤梦|神创神创世的日日夜夜

# 神创神创世的日日夜夜  
#茹盖  
/我的目的不是复述他的历史。在组成他一生的日日夜夜中，只有一个夜晚使我感兴趣；除了有助于说明那一夜而非谈不可的事情以外，别的我就不谈了。  
博尔赫斯，《塔德奥·伊西多罗·克鲁斯小传》/  
/神说：“天下面的水要聚集在一处，使干地露出来。”事就这样成了。  
《创世记》1:9 和合本2010/

我梦昏睡中经历了不同以往经历过的任何梦境，在睡梦中，他的感官抽象成宏阔的力量，他的身躯比任何的山峦都巍峨，光芒远胜辉煌的星空。巨人仰躺着，腰肢以下浸没在海水之中，我梦体会着黑暗的暖流，良夜下海面平静无风，月亮牵引的潮汐宛如某种规律严整的乐章，他存在着，与光阴磨耗。  
是盖亚么？我梦漫无目的地打量着四周，他从未见过此处独特的岛弧，可他又并不觉得新奇，仿佛一切陆生的存在都曾在他心中预演。  
海水中巨人的手握住了他的脚踝，冷而有力；盖亚缩了缩，脚踝到腿根的皮肤都变得敏感而紧绷，不同于夜晚暖呼呼的海流，同类的接触很特别，仿佛心尖也被撩拨得窜上一阵阵痒意，我梦一瞬间就知道另一个海沟之下的巨人是谁。那轮明月的倒影之中浮现出海洋的神明，阿古茹缓缓地踱步到他身边，那巨人周身散发着柔和而冰冷的光芒，陆地轻微地颤抖着回应，盖亚好奇地向他伸出手，阿古茹却好似打量某种非生命的物质一般轻轻抚摸盖亚的小臂，盖亚也有模有样地摸上阿古茹的手臂，他们不厌其烦地重复着简单而幼稚的动作，仿佛是伊甸园的亚当和夏娃在敞亮的天空下彼此抚慰着身体却并不觉得羞耻。我梦凝视着阿古茹的眼灯，双颊烧得烈烈的，他想，盖亚在这儿，我在这儿，阿古茹……阿古茹的光芒之中，是藤宫在里面么？  
他半眯着眼感受着陌生的激情和悸动，藤宫姣好的面孔浮现在他眼前，阿古茹的神态跟藤宫一模一样，永不融化冰霜做的月亮似的……巨人们望着彼此，他们并未动口，却倾听着彼此的声音，与此时的睡梦之中，我梦知晓他们对视时以目光与意志温存的每一种言语，而他知道，离开了梦境，不会有柯尔律治之花留在自己手中。  
阿古茹坦坦荡荡地用精妙的言辞使盖亚动容，盖亚拿陆生的新奇造物吸引着阿古茹，他们不拿花儿和种种美丽娇艳的玩意搬弄比喻，阿古茹说石头是盖亚的骨骼，那令盖亚愉悦，所以盖亚不拒绝他的求欢。  
我梦无意识一点头，猛地从梦境中清醒过来，他的心脏砰砰地跳动，胸腔之中满怀温暖的爱意，激情与悸动似乎还未被驱散。随着他几次调整心跳的深呼吸，那黑暗中的温暖潮水一般褪去了，我梦看向柜子上的电子时钟，凌晨三点钟，病床上藤宫昏睡着，他搞坏了自己的胃，才闲下来，排山倒海的病痛就把他又拖回了医院，偏偏手头的研究正是吃紧的时候，鉴于藤宫几次逃离医院的前科，我梦便来守着他，不知怎的，自己却睡得比他更沉。  
我梦看着藤宫被月光照亮的侧脸，无知无觉的人变成了眼前的男人，身份对调，视角新奇令人诧异。他观望着那个冷淡又傲慢的男人，不去触碰他，也不去握他的足。与巨人的坦荡全然相反，我梦面对他总有着不合情理的羞怯，他对藤宫来说显然是不同于常人的，但我梦总不愿去提，那究竟会不会摧毁他们的默契不得而知，但我梦下定决心不会去提，永远都不提。  
破晓之前藤宫醒了过来，睡眼惺忪，望着我梦笑得温暖，和以往不那么一样，我梦打算带他去早餐，恐藤宫再睡过去，便坐在他身边絮絮地与他闲聊，都不是什么有营养的话题。我梦跟他抱怨实验室坏掉的通风橱休整休整分明还可以接着用，藤宫却说：“坏掉了不应该换掉么？”  
“修过了就是可以接着用嘛，”我梦两腮鼓鼓，“我用收废铁的价格把它买回家了，现在已经修好了。”  
藤宫道：“下一次它会坏得更严重。”  
“总之，很便宜，我不那么在乎。”但我梦也知道，藤宫总是很对，他有自己的那一套怀疑主义者的理论。但为了令自己更心安，我梦说：“只要是得到的东西总会有腐坏的那天吧。”  
六点钟我梦去取了热好的盒饭，是他晚上存着的，现在温温的，还很适宜。他紧贴着藤宫坐着，藤宫毫无征兆地倒在他怀里，藤宫什么也不与他解释，他的行为也无法被归类为一时兴起还是蓄谋已久。我梦轻轻拍了拍他的上臂，藤宫喉咙里回应了一声闷哼，他内心的渴望似乎在这一瞬得以满足，长久以来，藤宫很了解自己，在他自身的深处，他意识的最初，就有着比海沟更深的不满足，我梦在他的身边，他便需要用我梦的言语和爱去填补那道深渊，他期许着梦境一般的相合，那没有任何裂痕与不满足。  
我梦握着他的手，坚决地要求他去吃青菜和流食，自己则打开了另一盒便当，米饭底下藏了肉，但看不出。藤宫把筷子直戳进米饭里，我梦在那瞬间发出一声哀嚎，藤宫没头没脑地说：“这样也不错。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你说的很对，得到的东西总有保质期，”藤宫放松下来，把浑身的重量压在我梦的胸膛上，他体重很轻，几年的战斗下来瘦得脱形，但骨头压在骨头上，像石头抵着石头，“我会继续希求得不到的天堂的，只要从未拥有过伊甸园，就永远不失去。”  
我梦一直记得藤宫的话，繁琐的数据和论文淹没他的日日夜夜，他借故去洗漱间洗手，看着镜子里的自己，他想问，藤宫究竟想要对你说什么呢？  
他一直知道，只是没办法听自己的回答。  
某个颁奖的仪式上，他们隔着黑压压的人群凝望着彼此微笑，报社的记者拍下来，委婉笔触写满了“伟大的友谊”，藤宫没否认，只是能被定性的爱过分浅白了，他想过更多，他们不能仅仅被一个词限定着，盖亚在阿古茹之后诞生，他们兄弟一般牵引着彼此，而当他们彼此抚慰，他们就是第一对亚当和夏娃。  
他的欲望是深深的海沟，冷酷混沌的海洋之上漂浮着一轮月亮和盖亚的足，藤宫想过那会是我梦，但又不肯定，谁都不知道的夜晚，谁都不知道的辗转反侧中，没人知道他的无限悔恨。  
不少作者愿意给藤宫写传记，不少跟他接触的过的学者愿意把藤宫博也写进自传的序篇，而这了不起的男人能担当起任何荣誉。我梦退休赋闲的那几年也整理了自传，编辑请他附录几张照片以方便排版，他思前想后，准备在自传中再填上几页，写无可写，附了一张藤宫的单人照，我梦拿着老相机拍的，胶片是他亲手洗的，他眨眨眼，暗室中藤宫的模样浮显出的瞬间，那种惊异似乎还镂刻于心。编辑拿到了他的传真，开玩笑说，“看起来更像是藤宫先生的传记了。”  
挂断电话，我梦闭着眼睛整理思绪，记忆纤毫毕现，他人生的轨迹变得清晰，命运随机掷出的骰子一次次把他的路标掰向藤宫，一条长长的电缆将他们彼此连接在一起，他们未曾分离。我梦唇齿间苦涩无比，他吃了药，却不用水送服，因为更苦一点才不会想起记忆的回甘。  
我梦闭着眼睛，回溯到那一天，藤宫在他怀里，嘴唇苍白，他吃自己筷子尖上的肉，饮自己玻璃杯里的水。


End file.
